Endless Memories
by JaimeeNight
Summary: A girl called Kurami Zevlida is attacked and saved. she is then taken to the ninja world where she learns the truth behind her parents death and some rare powers. I OWN NOTHING! besides my own characters :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's the last of my customers," I said walking over to my boss, Mr. Williams.

"Thankyou for doing this extra shift Zevlida," Mr. Williams said gratefully.

"It's fine, besides, I have no one at home waiting for me," I said smiling, only showing the smallest amount of pain. My parents had been found dead in the park 2 months ago. Now I was alone, I was glad I was 16, meaning I could live by myself, without worrying about food.

"I still say you should've stayed at my place," Mr. Williams said.

"No, I couldn't do that to you. Besides, you're helping me enough by giving me money and this job," I said grabbing my bag and slinging it on my shoulder. It was a shoulder bag, the kind you put laptops in. It had my school books, purse and net book in it.

"OK, but if you need anything, _anything _at all, just give me a call," Mr. Williams said giving me a box rapped up.

"You know my birthday was 4 months ago," I said smiling.

"I know, but this is a little present for working here for a month," Mr. Williams said.

"OK," I said and opened it. Inside was an iPhone and I squealed in delight, "Arigatou gozaimasu." I gave Mr. Williams a hug.

"Now you can call whenever you need anything," Mr. Williams said hugging my back.

"I better get going, sayonara," I said leaving the café I worked at. I walked through the streets of the city. They were busy and I smiled. I've lived in the city all my life, I love it. The noise, the people and something new and strange happens all the time. It was about 8 and still quit bright seeing as the sun is just finishing setting. I turned into the park; on the other side of the big park was where my apartment was. The park still had people in it, people like me heading home from work. But quickly it became empty.

I wasn't to far from the exit when someone stepped into my way. He was about 5 metres in front of me, wearing some weird outfit. His face was covered in shadows; the only thing I saw was a glare from glasses. I decided to keep going. He was probably heading home or something as well.

As I walked passed him he grabbed my arm. I looked at him; his hair was covered by a hat, so I couldn't tell what coloured hair he had. His skin was average colour, but his eyes were black. Something about him scared me, even though he looked like a nerd or something.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hai, I was wondering if you know anyone by the name of Kurami Zevlida?" the guy asked.

"Hai, but who wants to know?" I asked.

"That is going to be between me and the person," the guy replied.

"Well, I _am_ Kurami Zevlida, so I guess you should tell me," I said, getting a bit agitated.

"You're a girl?" the guy asked, shocked.

"No duh, now who wants to know?" I asked, starting to get angry. The guy seemed about 22 and though he was youngish, he was still a creep. Why would someone be looking for me?

"My master wants you to join us," the guy said.

"I don't know _who_ you are, why would I join you?" I asked my dark blue eye narrowing.

"Because, you're coming either way," the guy said and went to punch me. I dodged and did a swiping kick before going onto my feet and running. Shit, what have I gotten myself into? All of a sudden the guy appeared in front of me, his hat had fallen off and I saw silver hair. He also wore a headband type thing on his forehead that had a sound symbol on it. If I remember correctly, the headband thing was a forehead protector and the music symbol was a quaver.

The guy lunged out; I blocked his attack and jumped back. I stood in a defensive position, waiting for his next move. Then he disappeared. I spun around in a circle, looking for him, left, right, behind, where I stood before he disappeared. Where was he?

"Up here," the guy said and I just managed to dodge his attack from the tree. But before I had time to recover, the guy punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain and the guy punched me in the nose, sending me flying back into a tree. How is he so fast and strong? It's not natural.

I collapsed against the tree on my side. I just managed to keep my eyes open as I watched the guy walk slowly towards me. I coughed up some a blood and saw the smirk on his face. I winced when I moved and was sure I had some broken ribs.

"Who…are…you?" I managed to say between breaths, I felt tears in my eyes.

"May name is Yakushi Kabuto and my master, Orochimaru-sama, wishes for you to join us," the guy answered, he was about 5 metres from me now. How hard did he hit me? Before Kabuto could go any further, a heap of knife looking things were thrown. Kabuto dodged them and was immediately on guard.

I watched as two guys, one with silver, spiked up hair that should be illegal and the other with blonde spiky hair, jumped between me and Kabuto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, long time no see," Kabuto said.

"Shut up you four eyed freak," the blonde, who I assume is Naruto, yelled.

"What do you want with a human?" the silver haired guy asked.

"I don't know, Orochimaru-sama wants her," Kabuto stated.

My attention got drawn away from the fight as two more people appeared, right next to me. One was a guy with black, flat hair, black eyes and _very_ pale skin. The other was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. Her hands glowed blue and she brought them to where my ribs rested. Soon I couldn't feel pain and the girl stopped. I sat up and looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" I asked and noticed that she wore a forehead protector with some strange symbol on it. She wore it as a headband.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, a ninja form Konohagakure," the said, "And this is Sai."

"Hajimeashite," the guy said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too," I said. Then a clang of metal brought me back to the fight. There the silver haired guy and Naruto were fighting with Kabuto. Kabuto had a knife in his hand. Damn, what were they called? Ah, kunai, that's it! There were 3 Naruto's and the silver haired guy was jut leaning against a tree reading some book.

Then a snake appeared and Kabuto stopped. He nodded to the snake, as if he heard it. Then he turned and faced the rest of us, a look of anger behind his glasses.

"I guess we'll have to finish this some other time," Kabuto said and poofed away.

"Are you alright Miss?" the silver haired guy asked. I blushed a little bit and nodded, even though I could barley see his face, he still seemed hot. How does that work?

"I-I'm fine…" I said trailing off.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am from Konoha. This is my team, Haruno Sakura, Sai and this baka here is Uzumaki Naruto," the guy said.

"What just happened?" I asked, "And what is Konoha?"

"Konoha is a village in the fire country, it is in the ninja world," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei…why would Orochimaru want this girl? Is she important?" Sakura asked.

"That's a good question, do you know of the ninja world?" Kakashi asked me.

"No, not until this moment," I said and I realised I started to feel tied.

"If she alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said before I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is this?" Lady Tsunade asked the group of ninja standing around the bed in with Zevlida laid.

"We don't know her name Tsunade-sama, all we know is that Orochimaru wants her," Kakashi said respectfully.

"She's just plain human, right?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right Tsunade-sama, she got into a fight with Yakushi Kabuto, she held him off quit well," Sakura stated.

"But still she is human and has had no ninja training," Tsunade stated.

"Hai," Sakura confirmed.

"When she awakes, well figure out what to do, for now, I need you's to go on an emergency mission to Sunagakure," Tsunade said.

"Why, granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara wants to speak with you Naruto, he said it was impotent," Tsunade said.

"Hai lets go," Kakashi said and they all left.

I woke up and saw I was in some sort of hospital. A nurse came in and when she saw me awake left. I sat up and stretched. A few minutes later and a lady with blonde hair, golden eyes and big breast walked in. I was surprised she was still walking with a straight back.

"Ohayou, I'm Lady Tsunade, how are you feeling?" the lady asked.

"I'm fine, how long was out Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"A day, May I ask your name?" Lady Tsunade asked me.

"It's Kurami Zevlida," I answered and a shocked look came across Lady Tsunade's face.

"Are your parents Kurami Akira and Daisuke?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Nai, they were my parents, they had died 2 months ago," I replied.

"I think I know why Orochimaru wants you," Lady Tsunade stated.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" I asked, confused.

"He is s-class criminal, he used to be my teammate," Lady Tsunade said.

"So he is evil?" I asked.

"Hai, now let me do a check up, then I'll sort out a place for you to stay," Lady Tsunade said.

"OK."

I followed Lady Tsunade through the streets of Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. We went to this round building that sat at the base of a mountain that had people's faces on it.

"Who are they?" I asked noticing Lady Tsunade also had a face on the mountain.

"They are the past Hokage's, as well as me," Lady Tsunade stated.

"Who are the Hokage's?" I asked.

"They are the leaders of the fire country, we have an equal standing with the actual rulers of the country," Lady Tsunade explained.

We walked into the building and into an office. Lady Tsunade sat down and I stood in front of her. She looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded.

"Shizune, get in here!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade?" a lady with black hair and eyes asked running in. She was holding a pig.

"This Zevlida, her parents were Kurami Akira and Daisuke," Lady Tsunade said.

"Hajimeashite, wait, she a Kurami?" Shizune said bowing.

"Hai," Lady Tsunade answered. "I need a place for her to say, Orochimaru is after her, She needs a safe place, and I want someone watching her 24/7, as well as I need a ninja to teach her how to fight."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said and left.

"I already know how to fight," I said.

"I know, but we need you to learn some ninjutsu and build up her strength, speed and stamina," Lady Tsunade explained.

"As long as I'm not stuck with some weird guy in a green suit, I don't care," I said.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Lady Tsunade questioned and I just shrugged.

A few minutes later Shizune returned. Behind her four people came in. 3 guys and one girl. One guy had white eyes and long black hair. The other two looked almost alike, both wearing green jumpsuits and had bushy eyebrows and black hair. The girl, who I already feel sorry for, her hair was dark brown and in two buns and her eyes were light brown.

"You called Tsunade-sama?" the man in the green suit asked.

"Hai, I need one of you to allow Zevlida here to stay with you," Tsunade said.

"I'll take her under my wing!" the man said, doing a pose with his teeth giving off a small star.

"Nai Gai-sensei, I think I should look after her, she is a female after all," the girl said and I shot her a grateful look.

"Good, now that that's settled, you's are in charge of guarding her," Tsunade stated.

"Why does she need guarding Lady Tsunade-sama?" the white eyed guy asked.

"Orochimaru is after her, I'm going to start training her to be able to defend herself," Tsunade explained.

"I'll train her," Gai stated.

"No, I'm going to get Umino Iruka to train her first, she needs basic training," Tsunade stated.

"Of course," Gai stated.

"Tenten, can you, Neji and Lee show Zevlida around and get her some clothes? I need to speak with Gai."

"Hai, let's go," the other guy said and we left.

"What is so important that you can not say in front of my team?" Maito Gai asked.

"You knew the Kurami family, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, I was best friends with Daisuke, we were on the same team," Gai stated.

"You also had a crush on his wife Akira," Tsunade stated.

"Hai, why are you bringing them up?" Gai asked.

"That was their daughter, Kurami Zevlida, the last person in the clan," Tsunade said.

"I'm not surprised; she looked a lot like Akira. So, Akira and Daisuke died?" Gai said pain in his voice.

"Hai, I believe they could've been killed by Orochimaru. But I don't have evidence to this, yet," Tsunade said.

"So, you want me to keep an eye on Zevlida and see if she has the kekkei genkai, if she does, you're going to need me to train her," Gai stated.

"Hai, you've seen their powers in action, you have also been to their secret library and know how to get in," Tsunade stated.

"Hai, I understand," Gai said and left.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for letting me stay Tenten," I said.

"Anata no kangei," Tenten said, "Besides, I couldn't let you stay with either Gai-sensei or Lee."

"Is it the same with Neji?" I asked.

"Nai, his family probably wouldn't allow it," Tenten explained.

"I see, must be stuck up or something," I stated.

"Nai, they just have a kekkei genkai, bloodline limit, they're just very cautious," Tenten explained. "This is your room."

I walked in. There was a bed with a white blanket on it. The floor was made of light brown wood and the walls painted a golden-brown coloured. There was a closet and a door that led to a bathroom.

"It's not much, but you can put your clothes in the closet," Tenten said.

"No, it's alright," I said with a smile.

"I suggest you get changed, into the ninja clothes you got, just so you won't stand out, you can also have a shower," Tenten suggested.

"Arigatou," I said and Tenten left.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the fan on and got undressed. I turned the shower on and got in. I sighed as I started to wash my black-purple, hip length, straight hair. When I was done, I got out and put the underwear and clothes Tenten got for me.

The clothes consist of a purple tank top that showed off my belly button and a skirt, much like Sakura's, but also purple. I wore black short underneath the skirt. I put on the black, fingerless gloves and the black version of the blue shoes they all wear.

I then walked out and put the rest of the clothes away. After that was done, I went to the kitchen and found Tenten eating ramen.

"Here, I go you some, it's from Ichiraku's, the best in the whole universe," Tenten said and I grabbed the bowl. I got the chopsticks and ate up. I sighed in happiness by how delicious the ramen was. Tenten was right; it is the best ramen in the whole universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is set after Nartuo, Sakura and Kakashi save Gaara, but before the go to find Orochimaru. **

Chapter 3

When we were done, there was knock on the door. Tenten left to go answer it and I just sat in the kitchen, board. Tenten soon returned with a man. He had dark brown hair tied up in a spiky pony tail, black eyes and a scar across his nose.

"Zevlida, this is Umino Iruka-sensei," Tenten said.

"Hajimeashite," I said with a bow.

"Hajimeashite, I'm here to train you Zevlida," Iruka-sensei said.

"When do we start?" I asked, excited.

"Now if you like," Iruka-sensei stated.

"OK," I said and left with Iruka-sensei.

He led me through the village to a training ground. He stood in front of me and I stopped. I was excited and couldn't wait to be a kickass ninja.

"First off, you need to know about chakra," Iruka-sensei stated.

"I already know what it is," I said and then continued, "Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; usually in the form of some kind of attack."

"Good, do you know how to control chakra?" Iruka-sensei questioned.

"Ah, nai," I admitted.

"First, when the caster uses Taijutsu, the control of the stamina is very simple. There is no need for any hand poses nor is there any need for Chakra, although there are some exceptions. Only the stamina naturally needed for that particular martial art skill is consumed," Iruka-sensei said looking at me, I nodded showing I understood so he continued.

"Chakra control is important, especially in cases where you use Ninjutsu, ninja spells, or Genjutsu, illusions. First, there is a need to build up the Chakra required to use that particular technique. From there, it is necessary to control the Chakra, according to the amount needed for that particular jutsu, by using a series of complex hand poses," Iruka-sensei explained, "Got it so far Zevlida?"

"Hai kept going Iruka-sensei," I said.

"Of course, the energy used for the Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu is expelled and will disperse! In other words, think of it as a0% stamina & 0% chakra means you die," Iruka-sensei finished.

"So how do I gain chakra and control it?" I asked.

"Chakra is in everyone, some people, ninja's, have activated it, others, like humans, haven't. In your case, you have your chakra activated, most likely your parents told you to do thing when you were younger that activated it," Iruka-sensei said.

"Such as the mediating and that?" I asked.

"Yes, now is a matter of you controlling the chakra. We should start with you climbing a tree, with your feet," Iruka-sensei said and climbed a tree using his feet.

"So, how do I do this?" I asked.

"You must gather Chakra at the bottoms of your feet, and then walk up a tree as if it were ground. If you have gathered too much Chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction. With too little Chakra, you will also fall. However, with the correct amount the user will actually stick to the tree. But, this is just the first step. Doing this for a matter of seconds is the "easy" part, sustaining it for minutes, or even hours is the true test," Iruka-sensei stated.

"How do I gather chakra?" I asked, irritated.

"Most people put there hand in the tiger symbol," Iruka-sensei said doing some ninja symbol, "This is a training step, you close your eyes and picture the chakra coming in and going to your feet. You then need to work about how much you'll need. You need to get to the top of the tree. Here is a kunai so you can mark where you reached."

"Hai, hey, where are you going?" I asked as Iruka-sensei started leaving.

"I've got a mission, I'll be back soon," Iruka-sensei said and left.

I sighed and did the tiger hand sign. I closed my eyes and pictured the chakra going to my feet. I felt a vibe at the bottom of my feet and something told me this may be enough to climb the tree. I opened my eyes and ran up the tree. I got a quarter of the way before I lost focus and started falling. I quickly marked where I reached and flipped around, landing on my feet on the ground. Thankyou gymnastic classes, I thought.

I gathered the chakra up again and when I had the right amount a started climbing the tree again. I ran up the tree, this time going two quarters of the way up before I started to lose concentration. I marked where I was just as I started falling, yet again landing on my feet. Then I heard laughing.

I turned around and saw a guy with spiky brown hair and slitted black eyes. He was riding on top of a huge, but cute, white dog. I realised then that he was laughing at me.

"Nani?" I growled.

"What sort of ninja can't climb a tree?" the guy asked.

"I'm new to this ninja stuff. I was saved by some ninjas when some guy tried to kidnap me so I'll join him and his master," I replied.

"So you're not a ninja?" the guy asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nai, I'm Kurami Zevlida, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, I fight with him, is my ninja dog," the guy replied. "Want some help with that?"

"Nai, I can do it myself," I said and gathered up the chakra in my feet, my eyes opened and no hand sign, I turned and ran up the tree. I reached the top in no time. I sat at the top and smirked down at Kiba.

"Not bad," Kiba said and then he was sitting next to me. "So who's teaching you?"

"Iruka-sensei, but he said he had a mission," I said.

"Want me to stay to give you company?" Kiba asked.

"Nai, I want to see how long I can last," I replied.

"Hai, see ya," Kiba said and left.

I sighed and started to walk down the tree. For the next hour I was going up and down the tree, waiting for Iruka-sensei to return, soon I felt my chakra running low so I stopped and sat down at the top of the tree.

"Not bad Zevlida," Iruka-sensei said sitting next to me.

"You were here the whole time," I stated.

"Hai, go back to Tenten's and rest, I'll come and get you at 8am," Iruka-sensei said.

"Hai Iruka-sensei," I said and jumped down from the top of the tree. I landed and headed back to Tenten's.


End file.
